Brutasha and stuff after infinity war
by awesomelittleblob
Summary: After Infinity War cum brutasha story..
1. chapter 1

**So _my first ff..._**

 **The Avengers have won..**

 **The dead ones because of the snap() are resurected...**

 **And just a cute little (probably) one shot on Brutasha I need to get out of my system...**

 **yeah..**

 **let's do this mother...**

So after the final battle... After the Gaurdians of the Galaxy bid each other the final goodbyes, The Avengers— Iron Man, Captain America, Winter Soldier, War Machine, Ant-man, Wasp, Black Widow(woah three insect names in row..) [yeah I'm a lame person/weirdo]... ,Bruce Banner/Hulk, Falcon, Thor, Hawkeye/Ronin, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, Vision (I am pretty sure he'll be without the stone... He might not be... But he could be without the stone.. we know nothing okay... Marvel has killed us..), Sacrlett Witch... all... return to the 'upstate' New York Avengers' facility/compund/home (*cries in the corner*) in the Avngers' quinjet...

They enter the main room only to find Theadus Ross waiting for them around the lounge..

Steve is the first one to take a seat on one of the chairs around a confrence room type of platformed area (the one from civil war..) [I am pretty sure you all imagined that]

Wanda sighs heavily, goes to the kitchen, grabs a few bottles of water from the fridge and takes a place besides Steve...

Carol is on the other side of Steve.. so she is in front follwed by stever and wanda... Nat. and Bruce sit in front of Steve and Carol across the table..

Wanda passes them a bottle...

While Wanda places the bottles of water on the table, Clint and Peter grab one...

Vision is besides Wanda

Bucky stands losely behind Steve and Carol

Tony sits besides Bruce and Rohdey beside Tony..

Peter stands behind Vision and Sam sits at the end of the table..

Clint and Thor stand behind Same..

While Ross watches the Avengers settle, Bruces shakes is head and stand up takes a few steps forward him and asks "What are tou doing here" in an frustrated and kind of irritated tone...

Well obviously Ross irritated the hell out of him...

"You can't talk to me like that" Ross replies...

"Just answer the question", Tony says while grabbing the last bottle from the table...

" I don't know" Ross says with a nod.. "Why are you people here?" he asks...

"This is home" Wanda replies with a cold look in her eyes almost making him nervous..

"Not yours.." Ross replies..

"You are not the one who decides that" Bruce says after taking a sip of water(he's already back at his place)

"Who else..? Captain?" Ross asks while looking at Steve..

Stever nods "Not the one with the spangly star anymore" and glances at Carol...

"Carol Denvers"Ross exclaims " You are the one who decides"

"Well someone has to... and the someone has to be _not you..._ so yeah _ME_ " Carol replies...

"And who gave you this power?" Ross asks

"We did" Nat replies with a strange look in her eyes as Wanda's...

"You can't" Ross said firmly..

"Too late, we already did" Tony shrugs

Sam scoffs...

"Strong actions could be taken against you people, you guys do know that right..." Ross points out..

At this point Bruce could feel the "raging fire" inside him... He grabs Nat's hand under the table.. Nat looks at his hand which is now in a lite shade of green and slowly turning back into its natural colour..

"You really wanna try **_that_** again?" Bucky asks with a witty smirk..

"You guys need to be put in check" Ross exclaims..

"We have people lookinh over us.." Peter says nervously

"What do you mean kid?" Ross asks all confused..

"The Avengers"Tony exclaims..

"We're retiring, you moron..." Thor says angrily wjile placing Stormbreaker on the table, startling almost everyone...

He has a right to be angry you all..

"All of you...??" Ross raised his eyebrows in kind of a scared cum concerned type of look...

"Hah.. You wish" Rohdey scoffs...

"Only the six of them... " Vision said in his usual neutral tone...

Ross had a big question mark on his face

"Rogers, Banner, Rohdey, Widow, Thor and I" Tony said while rubbing his hand on his face out of annoyance..


	2. chapter 2

**Really sorry for forgetting about Scott and Hope in the first chapter...**

 **Let's just say they are standind besided Thor and Clint and say nothing..**

\--

Bruce and Nat are still holding hands...

They share a 'kind of happy' look when Tony says their names..

Ross is all confused "so... there are new avengers.. and you guys are not gonna do that stuff anymore??" he confirms...

"Pretty much" Rohdey says in his usual tone..

"We will look over these guys and only work when we really have to" Steve says, making things a bit clear..

"That doesn't make any sense.. Ms.Maximoff, Mr.Barnes and Mr.Lang are not fit for the job.."

"With all due respect sir, we wouln't have made the decsion without even thinking about it for a while.."

Which is exactly what they had done... They thought of the solution on the qj and once the idea was out, they didn't even think about it.. not even "for a while"..

" Very well then.. whatever _they do_... it's on you six.." Ross concludes..

"Yeah we get it.. just leave.." Bruce says rubbing his free hand on his forehead...

"You really broke my daughter you know that.." Ross says looking straight at Bruce..

The fire is raging again.. he can feel it..

"Should broken hef face instead.." Brucd says in an angry tone... which no one but Nat has heard before, who has now a strong yet soft grip on his hand to keep him calm...

Ross socffs while grabbing his bag...

"And yours too.." Bruce stands up again making Nat stand up with him.. due to the hand lock..

Tony and Steve also stands up sensing the anger and in an indirect way agreeing with too..

"You wish.." Ross smiles in attitude which is more like ego..

"Not really... we can do that you know.." Tony says in his natural rich guy tone..

"Are you threatening me?" Ross asked teriffied...

"Should we??" Steve askes in a sceptical manner...

Ross's face is blank..

"Just leave..." Clint said completely annoyed...

As soon as Ross leaves.. Vision shows Carol their rooms.. Scott and Hope and Peter decide to not stay at the compound because.. family...

But they do have to come to the compound daily for training...


	3. Chapter 3

Scott and Hope leave the compound..

Peter decides to go home later...

"what now?" he asks..

Carol enters the loung were evryone is...

They either drinking somethinv or eating something..

"Captain?" steve asks looking at Carol, grabbing evryone's attention..

Carol looks around, at evryone and says "Let's just start with a nap for now.." with a smile..

"Great idea" Clint says and goes towards his room

"Let me show you yours" Nat says looking at Bruce... who was till now munchinh some blue berries by her side...

"Ohkay"he agrees

and follows closely behind her..

His room is besides hers...

They both stop at the wall separating their rooms...

" I thought you had resolved your sruff with him..." she said in an interogating tone..

He (obviously) knew what she was talking about...

"Its just Ross.. he makes him angry..."

She steps a little closer to him with a bold face...

"He makes _me_ angry too" he admits...

He steps a little closer to her and slowly grabs her hand...

"This calms you?" she asks in a flirty way...softly lifting both of their hands in the air...

He looks at their hands...

" _You_ calm me"

"and.. what about the other guy..?" she asks with a smile...

"You know how he feels about you..." he answers with the best flirtatious smile he can..

She raises her eyebrows, she blushes

and before she could come up with a witty and flirty reply, he pulls her closer to him

"You calm both of us.." he says it almost like a whisper and locks her lips into hers...

 ** _k.. my first fanfiction..._** ** _i pretty sure it was pretty shitty..._** ** _but i am also pretty sure that it was pretty cute..._** ** _so just leave a review... on how shitty oe cute it was..._** ** _anyways.. thank you for reading..._** ** _please do tell about the stuff that made you smile..._** ** _i am definately gonna write again.. and wpuld obvipusly try to do better than this one..._** ** _so yeah.._** ** _bye_** ** _and thank you.._**


End file.
